Monsters and Mortals don't go good together
by YouKnowWho not Voldemort
Summary: Three girls are the best of friends. But when these 3 seemingly normal girls encounter a DRAGON, they find themselves running into a world that they would've never dreamed of. Will they survive this?Submit a demi god and I'll put ur character in my story!
1. Chapter 1

I was relaxing in my hammock on my back porch. Just as I closed my eyes, somebody tipped me out of the hammock and I landed with my face in the dirt.

"Darcy!" I groaned as I got up. I turned toward the red-headed girl and glared. She was still giggling.

"That was so funny!" My other friend, Briana, came up behind Darcy and she began laughing too.

I sighed. My friends can be so mean sometimes. Oh ya just gotta love 'em.

I hit the two of them in an attempt to get them to shut-up when suddenly Briana decided to go all black-girl on me.

"SARAH. DO NOT HIT ME. IF YOU HIT ME ONE MORE TIME, I AM GOING TO HIT YOU BACK. HARDER." She stormed out the back gate and Darcy began to follow her. Darcy glanced over her shoulder and gave me a somewhat apologetic smile when there was a loud thud.

Darcy ran over to me. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she asked, sounding terrified.

I shook my head. "I have no idea…" Neither of us noticed when suddenly it got a LOT darker over us. We were sitting in the shadow of Delphyne, a huge dragon. Of course neither of us knew this at that time.

"Why did it just get so dark?" Darcy asked, glancing around nervously. I looked around us and when I finally looked up I let out a loud shriek. Darcy followed my gaze, and she too let out a scream.

On instinct, we sprinted towards the back gate. I was in the lead, and my hands were shaking so much that I had trouble with the latch.

"Sarah!" Darcy screamed. "Hurry up! Whatever that thing is, it's gaining on us!" I heard a hiss come from behind and I let my fear take over. I kicked down the gate and me and Darcy ran out of the yard.

"Over here!" I whispered. We hid behind a bush as the dragon-like creature stepped out of my backyard. I could see Briana walking home, not noticing the fact that a giant dragon thing just came out of one of her best friend's backyards.

The dragon was hovering directly over our bush. We cowered, terrified of what it might do to us. It breathed in through its nose, looked around one more time in search of us, and then gave up.

But then, it found a new target. And she was completely oblivious to the thing looming over her.

"NO!" Darcy and I screamed in unison. But the monster didn't even turn around, it just kept advancing on its target.

**A/N: Hey everybody! WHO DO YOU THINK DELPHYNE THE DRAGON'S NEW TARGET IS? This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic, so I hope ya like it! Also, feel free to read my 2 other stories. For those of you interested in my story "A Change of Heart", I apologize for not having updated that one. I have MAJOR writers block. Feel free to review that story with ideas for my next chapter. and of course I want you all to read and review this story! Thanks so much to anybody who reads this story! Not next chapter, but sometime soon I will probably have an OC contest. This story is almost entirely OC, but I might have some of the characters from the actual series be in it. Thanks again to anybody who plans to stick around 'til the end of the story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

The monster was looming over Briana.

"Briana!" I shouted. Not knowing what to do or how to protect her, I grabbed Darcy's hand and pulled her towards Briana. I grabbed a big rock and threw it at the monster.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" I yelled at it. It laughed at me before turning back to Briana, who was attempting to back away when she tripped and fell onto her back. Then, there was a flash of light as bright as the Sun and I saw two girls with swords fighting the dragon. One of the girls had light blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, and the other had wavy dirty blond hair and calm brown eyes. With one last slash from their swords, the monster vanished.

"Briana!" I ran up to her and hugged her, hoping that she had forgotten that she was mad at me. "Are you okay?" I asked concernedly. She shakily nodded her head.

"How did you do that?" Darcy asked the two girls, whose swords were still drawn at their side as if expecting the monster to suddenly reappear and for another battle to commence.

Ignoring Darcy's question, the girl with the bright blue eyes spoke. "My name is Morgan and this is Amy. We're from Camp Half-Blood." As I helped Briana to her feet, we all looked at Amy and Morgan confusedly.

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" Briana asked, taking a step back from the people who had saved her from the monster.

"Each one of you is missing one parent. Sarah doesn't have a Mom. Darcy and Briana don't have Dads. Have your other parents ever talked about them at all?" The three of us shook our heads.

"That's because your other parent is a Greek God. My Mom is Athena and Amy's Dad is Apollo. Camp Half-Blood is a place that protects Demi-Gods from monsters. All of you are Demi-Gods, which means that you are the child of a God and a mortal."

"No way!" Darcy exclaimed.

"That's so cool!" Briana remarked.

"Am I the only one that believes in reality here?" I was frustrated at the thought of my Dad not telling me that my real Mom was a Greek God. "This can't be real. I must be having a nightmare or something. Somebody pinch me!" And then of course Darcy came up to me and pinched my arm. "OW DARCY!" I yanked my arm away from her and rubbed it tenderly.

"What?" She asked. "You said somebody pinch me, so I pinched you…" Oh Darcy…

"You guys are definitely Demi-Gods considering how short of an attention span you all have!" Amy exclaimed. She whistled, and something bright and shiny came hurtling towards us.

"What is that?" Briana squinted at the bright object that was getting closer and closer.

When it landed with a thud right next to Amy, she looked up and saw our dazed expressions. "My dad is Apollo, the Sun God so I had somebody from the Hephestus cabin help make me a chariot."

I looked at the Golden Chariot in awe. This really was real.

Snapping me out of my fantasy, Morgan said: "Come on everybody into the Chariot!" She exclaimed.

"Time to get you to Camp Half-Blood before any more monsters show up…" Amy muttered.

Darcy and Briana both climbed in, eager to go. Reluctantly, I followed them. A second after my foot had stepped into the Chariot, it shot off into the sky and I gripped the side to regain balance.

With one last glance behind me, I hoped my Dad wouldn't be too worried when he got home from work and realized his only daughter was missing. _Maybe I can send him a letter from Camp Blood-Half or whatever it's called..._

**A/N Hey everybody! Once again, thanks for reading my fanfic! I hope you all liked it! Until I get to like Chapter 10, all the chapters will probably be pretty short, and I apologize for that. Hope that you all stick around 'til the end! Feel free to leave reviews as to what you think should happen next because I tend to get extreme cases of WRITER'S BLOCK. My fellow writers know what I'm talking about and how hard it is when u know you have readers out there that don't care about ur writers block, they just want you to write something, anything. So I'll try to avoid writers block! Read, review, favorite, etc. or all of the above! OC contest coming up, but any OC's submitted will most likely have minor parts since I already have the main characters (some that have not been mentioned yet) that I plan to put in the story, but I'll still do my best to include any OC's submitted to me! Next chapter will be short, but in A/N I'll have the stuff for the OC contest. Thanks again everyone!**

**:)**

**Sincerely,**

**YouKnowWho not Voldemort**


	3. Chapter 3

The chariot landed with a thud. We appeared to be at the top of some kind of hill. When I looked up, I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood".

"We're here!" Darcy exclaimed.

"This is Half-Blood Hill. Come on you guys." Morgan beckoned for us to follow her and we all stepped foot into the camp.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Briana said, sounding extremely ecstatic.

I looked around and I could see a volleyball court, a lake, a climbing wall (which looked extremely terrifying considering the lava that was covering half of it), strawberry fields, and a huge, cozy looking house.

"This is the Big House. Time for you guys to meet Chiron and Mr. D." Amy said, leading us toward the Big House.

"Who are they?" I asked as we headed up the porch steps.

Before they could respond, a creature opened the door and greeted us.

"New campers?" The creature asked. Amy and Morgan nodded. The creature had the body of a horse, but the head and torso of a man.

"Hello!" The creature turned towards me and my friends. "My name is Chiron."

Darcy, who tends to speak before she thinks, rudely asked "What are you supposed to be?" She scrunched up her nose. But the horse-man simply laughed at her.

"I am a centaur." He explained. "Half man, half horse. I'm one of the co-directors of Camp Half-Blood. It's nice to meet you all. Mr. D!" Chiron called over his shoulder. "Come greet the new campers."

A man holding a soda can came out to the front porch and with a bored expression on his face, he said "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Here at Camp we train young Demi-Gods such as yourselves to battle monsters. As I'm sure you all know by now, each one of you has an immortal parent. Hopefully you will be claimed tonight by your Godly parent. Until dinner, have a nice afternoon." He walked back into the house and I could see him sit down and begin playing cards.

He looked like the type of person that would participate in gambling while he was drunk. At least Chiron seems responsible enough to make up for Mr. D's lack of that quality.

"Amy, Morgan take them on a tour of the Camp and if you finish before dinner then just wait in the Mess Hall until other campers start arriving. Have them sit at the Hermes table until they are claimed." Chiron trotted back inside and I could see him sit down to play a game of cards with Mr. D.

So much for him being the responsible one…

"Follow me." Morgan and Amy said at the same time. We followed them off of the porch and headed to the left.

"This is the Volleyball Court. It's name is pretty self explanatory as to what it's used for." Amy laughed at the way Morgan said this.

We kept walking until we got to another structure. "This is the arts and crafts room. Most campers have arts and crafts on their schedule at least once a week." Morgan explained.

"I very much enjoy arts and crafts." Amy added.

"Next up we have the canoe lake, feel free to go canoeing or swimming but watch out for anything that may be lurking under the water." I tensed up when Amy said this. She let out a light laugh before continuing. "And right here we have the showers and toilets." I sighed, feeling relieved that they at least had some type of indoor plumbing.

"And these are all the cabins." Morgan said, gesturing towards the long, u-shaped row of cabins. "Each camper lives in the cabin represented by their Godly parent." She explained. "For example," she led us toward what I assumed would be her cabin, "this is the Athena cabin." She stopped in front of the cabin door.

Amy looked like she felt left out, so she pointed out her cabin. "And here's the Apollo cabin!" She made an EXTREMELY wide gesture towards her cabin, which was painted a VERY bright shade of yellow.

"Moving on…" Morgan said, grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her away from the cabins. "This is the Mess Hall. We eat all main meals in here. When we come here for dinner tonight, hopefully your parent will reveal that you are their daughter." She glanced at her wristwatch. "We still have about a half hour until dinner starts; that should give us enough time to finish touring camp."

I was in awe about the whole camp, and I could tell that Darcy and Briana were too. This place was so cool! Not to mention the fact that my Mom is one of the Greek Gods! Although I refuse to admit it out loud, I already feel like this is home.

"This is the forge. It's where people create armory. The Hepheastus cabin is really good at making swords and shields, so if you ever need any battle equipment, the forge is the place to be." Amy said.

"And then we have the armory, which is where you can go if you have an emergency and don't have any of your own battle equipment." She continued.

"These are the strawberry fields, which are Camp Half-Blood's main source of nutritional food." Morgan laughed.

We heard a bell sound in the distance. "Dinner time!" Amy and Morgan said at the same time, leading us back to the Mess Hall. Darcy was directly behind Amy and Morgan, then Briana, and I brought up the rear. I wasn't really paying attention when suddenly I looked up and saw a symbol hovering over Briana's head.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned around and looked at me like I was a freak. I pointed above Briana's head and Darcy looked confused while Amy and Morgan were grinning.

"Briana, your Dad is Dionysus. Mr. D!" Morgan exclaimed.

"COOL!" Briana and Darcy remarked at the same time.

"Sarah and Darcy, until you get claimed by your parent, you can sit at the Hermes table. Briana go sit at the Dionysus table and meet all of your brothers and sisters!" Amy skipped over to the Apollo table and plopped down next to a blond haired guy and some girl that had light brown curly hair. I decided I would go over and meet Amy's friends after we ate dinner.

I was sitting at the Hermes table with Darcy when I heard a gasp from the people sitting across from me. I looked over at them suspiciously when I heard a round of applause coming from the Athena table. I looked up and to my astonishment I found that a floating symbol of an owl was above my head. Athena is my Mom? WOW.

**A/N Hey everyone who's reading my fanfic! As usual, I wanna thank everybody for reading this. please review as I need good and bad criticism every once in a while. last chapter, i told u I would start the OC contest, so here's the stuff I want you to fill out**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional): **

**Age:**

**God Parent:**

**Mortal Parent:**

**Mortal Siblings:**

**Where they were born:**

**How they got to Camp Half-Blood:**

**Have they ever been on a quest:**

**Do they wanna go on a quest:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Weight (optional):**

**Height:**

**All year or summer camper:**

**Friends (If its not a character already in the book, submit another OC form for their friend):**

**Enemies (see friends):**

**Love interest (see friends):**

**Personality (please be descriptive!):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Motto (optional):**

**Fav Activities:**

**Weapons:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Anything extra you wanna add in there:**

**BTW- the boy with the blond hair that Sarah sees already has a girlfriend, so dont make him ur OC's love interest. Thanks everyone and please submit as many OC's as u want!**

**Sincerely,**

**YouKnowWho not Voldemort**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe Athena is my Mom! This is so cool! I tried to act cool as I stood up from the Hermes table and headed over to the Athena table. Of course that didn't last long. I tripped over a loose branch. I could feel myself falling, when suddenly a firm hand gripped me and stopped my fall. I looked up and I saw bright blue eyes looking into mine. Curly blond hair cascaded into his eyes and I couldn't pull my eyes away from his.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered. He smiled at me. He turned to go back to the Apollo table, but I called him back.

"WAIT!" He turned back around to face me, only this time his face was just inches from mine.

"Yeah?" I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to focus on his reaction.

"Daniel." He whispered in my ear. "What's your name?"

"Sarah." I responded.

"Well I'll see you around Sarah." He winked at me and turned back towards the Apollo table and sat down next to Amy.

Once he was out of hearing range, I heaved a sigh of relief. Morgan was waving at me, so I went over to the Athena table and sat down next to her.

"Hey there 'lil Sis!" She exclaimed, patting the seat next to her. I sat down and smiled at her.

"Hey." I laughed.

"So I see you've met Daniel?" She giggled.

I couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yeah."

"I think you've got a pretty good shot!" She winked at me.

I hit her arm playfully. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

><p>After dinner I headed back to the Athena Cabin with Morgan. We were still giggling from our dinner conversation when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find myself (once again) face to face with Daniel.<p>

"Hi." He said. His bright blue eyes found mine and I smiled.

"Hi." I replied. He reached his hand out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked up at him sheepishly and smiled again.

"So I was just wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Well actually Morgan and I were just-" I looked around to find that Morgan had left the two of us alone. Daniel laughed when I realized that Morgan was no longer standing behind me.

"Well to me, it looks like you're not busy at all." He took my hand in his and are fingers intertwined. I smiled up at him.

"For tonight, I'm all yours." I winked at him.

He led me toward the lake. "What do ya say we go for a little canoe ride around the lake?" He asked playfully.

"I'm uh...not exactly the best swimmer." I glanced up at him nervously.

"Well then this ought to be interesting!" He remarked.

"Wait Daniel what are you-" He picked me up princess-style. I let out a small scream. "Daniel! What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" I was clinging my arms around his neck and I was terrified of the thought of him dumping me in the water.

"Just having a little fun!" He replied. He whistled and a canoe came out of nowhere. He climbed in with me still in his arms.

"DANNY!" I yelled. When I realized what I had said, I looked up at him awkwardly to find that he was still smiling down at me.

"Danny?" He asked, grinning widely.

"I uh...I meant to say Daniel." I tried to protest but he put his finger to my lips.

"Danny." He repeated. "I like that." He smiled back down at me. We were still looking into each other's eyes when there was a loud splash right next to our canoe. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I put Daniel's arm around me and huddled rather close to his chest. "What was that?" I was glancing around, feeling like someone was about to tip over our canoe.

He lightly squeezed my shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing." Two seconds later, our canoe started rocking like crazy.

"DANIEL STOP ROCKING THE CANOE!" I hit him (but not too hard).

"Sarah I swear that wasn't me!" Right as he spoke, the canoe stopped rocking.

I gave a sigh of relief. "Okay fine. I believe you. But can we please head back to land? I'm feeling a little sea sick."

He laughed at this and took one of the oars and began rowing back towards shore. We were just 5 yards away from shore when the canoe started rocking again. I clung to Daniel's arm.

"Now what's happening!" He muttered under his breath.

"Daniel?" I said uncertainly. Before he could answer, I could feel our canoe tipping. I was completely submerged in the water. I knew I would be able to hold my breath, but not for long. The lake was too dark, so I couldn't see if Daniel was anywhere nearby.

"Sarah!" I thought I heard Daniel scream, but I could tell he was above water. I heard one last splash before I fell unconscious.

**A/N Hey everybody! Thanks for reading my story :D Please read, review, subscribe, alert, etc! Just to let you know, the OC Contest is still going on- the form is at the end of chapter 3 for anyone who has any OC ideas! PLEASE submit more OC's! I need more character ideas. Like for example- would somebody submit an OC of who they think should be the person that tipped their canoe? I have somebody that I can use if necessary, but I want it to be someone from Hades or Ares, so please submit another character with one of those as ther parent. Thanks again and keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N HEYYY! WHAT'S UP! HOW Y'ALL DOIN? IT'S SUMMER VACATION! WOOHOO! okay back to the point, so I know what ur all thinking- blah blah blah thanks for reading my story blah blah blah please review blah blah blah. Well yep! I'll admit it: That's EXACTLY what I planned on saying! So who's excited about HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 COMING OUT IN 2 WEEKS? I KNOW I AM! alrite thats all I have to say for now!**

I thought I heard two girls talking who sounded like Amy and Morgan. I could feel the warm grass beneath me and I thought I could feel Daniel's smooth hand rested on top of mine.

"What happened?" The girl who I assumed was Morgan asked.

"Go get help!" The other girl screamed.

* * *

><p>A short time later, I felt a gentle hand support my back and push a straw up to my mouth. I drank it slowly, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the taste of chocolate. My eyes flitted open. And once again, I found those dazzling blue eyes looking into mine.<p>

"Daniel." I smiled up at him, but my smile turned into a frown when I remembered what had previously happened. "What happened?"

"Our canoe started to tip and so I jumped out since we were close to land but when I reached for your hand, you were already under the water." He explained.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I jumped in after you. It took me a long time to find you; you were already so far under. When I finally did, I pulled you up to the surface. But I couldn't hold my breath for any longer. I managed to get the two of us up on the grass before I fell unconscious." He smiled down at me and handed me another glass of that chocolate tasting stuff. I took another long sip.

"What is this stuff?" I asked.

"Nectar. It heals demigods." He explained.

"Does it always taste this chocolate-y?" I questioned.

"No. It tastes different to everybody. It tastes like whatever your favorite taste is."

"Cool. What does it taste like to you?"

"Let's just say that it tastes delicious." He licked his lips jokingly.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you so much for saving me." I looked up at him.

He reached for my hand and held it in is. "I wouldn't have done anything different."

"Thank you so much really."

"Oh it was nothing." He winked at me. Before anything else could happen, Morgan and Amy walked in and Daniel and I pulled apart awkwardly.

"Oh thank the gods you're okay!" Amy embraced me.

"We found the two of you unconscious by the lake and we had no idea what had happened!" Morgan exclaimed.

"We were in one of the canoes when it started rocking back and forth and before we knew it, it tipped over." I said. I decided that for now I would leave out the part where Daniel was my knight in shining armor.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Morgan asked. Daniel and I both shook our heads.

Amy sighed. "We'll have to talk to Chiron about this." Morgan nodded her agreement and the two girls left Daniel and I alone.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Daniel reached for my hand again.

"Are you sure you're okay Sarah?" He asked nervously.

"Yes." I assured him, giving his hand a light squeeze. He smiled back at me and we both stood up.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your cabin?" He smiled down at me.

"Sure." I smiled back. We walked out the door, hand in hand, and headed to the Athena Cabin. When we were only a few yards away from it, Daniel stopped walking.

I looked at him nervously. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He leaned towards me, but I ducked away.

I felt so stupid! I can't believe that one of the cutest guys at camp just tried to kiss me and I backed up. I AM SO STUPID!

He looked at me cautiously. "I-I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"No it's fine I just, um..." We stood there like that, looking at each other for at least 5 minutes. I think we were both waiting for the other person to talk.

"Well I should probably get going." Daniel said finally, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Um yeah. Me too." I replied awkwardly.

"See ya later." He gave me one last weak smile before turning and heading over to his cabin.

Well that was...awkward.

**A/N sorry for the short chappie, it just seemed like this was a good place for it to end. so what'd ya think? i know there wasn't much action, but I didn't want Sarah and Daniel to be moving that fast. It already seems like they're going REALLY fast considering she's holding hands with him and she's only known him for like 12 hours. so yeah lemme know what you think! read review comment subscribe favorite none of the above or all of the above! whatever works! I'm still disappointed about my reviews :( It's pretty much only AMessOfPickles and DestinedForGreatness. so if u read this story, i want u to review it. even if its just one word. please review. mean or nice! I don't care! I just need some feedback! so thanks for reading my chapter and I hope you like it so far and you'll keep writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

I climbed into bed after my awkward moment with Daniel. Morgan was on the top part of my bunk. When she heard me climb into bed, she came down her ladder and instantly questioned me about what happened between me and Daniel.

"What were you and Daniel doing outside?" She whispered, winking at me playfully.

"It…it was nothing." I replied.

"Please tell me?" She begged.

"H-he tried to kiss me." I stuttered.

"And?" Morgan said, suddenly more excited.

I sighed at her enthusiasm and gulped before admitting my humiliation. "I pulled away." I said quietly.

She paused for a moment and studied my face. "And are you glad or upset about this?" She questioned.

"I-I'm not sure…I only met the guy 12 hours ago! Plus, didn't you say he's a bit of a player? I don't need my heart broken my first week of camp. I just don't think I'm ready for this…" I sniffled once and snuggled under my sheets. Morgan got the message. She nodded at me and quietly climbed back up the ladder and into her bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day thinking that what had happened the previous night had, perhaps been a nightmare. And unfortunately enough, it was real. I tried to go back to sleep, but Morgan started shaking my arm.<p>

"Come on Sarah! Time to wake up!" She pulled my pillow out from under my head.

I groaned and pulled the sheets over my head to avoid all of the sunlight coming in through the cabin's window.

"Come on sleepy head." She sighed, before yanking my covers off of me.

I almost screamed because of how cold it was without my covers! I glared at Morgan before attempting to sit up in the bed. I failed at this attempt. And the next one. And the one after that. After laughing at me a few times, Morgan grabbed my legs and dragged me off of the bed. I cursed at her under my breath and stood up from the HARD WOODEN FLOOR THAT SHE HAD DRAGGED ME ONTO.

"Yes?" I asked, mid-yawn.

"Come on- it's time for you to get your schedule and go to your first class." Morgan explained.

"Class? But I thought this wasn't supposed to be like school!" I complained, feeling the urge to climb back into bed and not wake up until next September.

She laughed at me while I grabbed my clothes out of my bag and headed to the showers.

"Hurry up!" She called after me. I yawned again while changing.

It's a good thing there's a small mirror in the showers, because if I hadn't seen my reflection, I would have gone out looking like HELL.

I realized that my pants were on backwards, my shirt was inside out, and most importantly- my bra was on top of my shirt. I gasped at my horrid outfit and quickly readjusted myself.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later I was walking out of the showers with all of my clothes in the correct positions and my hair slightly more tame. Morgan didn't notice me coming, and she was sitting by our bunk with her arms crossed tapping her foot. Just as I was about to speak, she noticed me.<p>

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "That sure did take a while!"

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." I smiled at her. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cabin, as if to ensure that I was distracted enough to not attempt to climb back in bed. I gave one last groan of protest, but by the time I could really complain (as she was starting to hurt my arm) we arrived at the Big House.

"We'll go and see Chiron for your schedules." Morgan beckoned for me to follow her. When we went in, I saw Briana and Darcy sitting by Chiron. I smiled- it seemed like it had been forever since we had seen each other! Chiron was babbling about something, so I walked up behind the two of them.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" I whispered. They both shook their heads.

"He just sort of looked at the floor and started talking to himself. We have no idea what's wrong with him…" Darcy said awkwardly.

"AND THAT'S WHY I THINK BANANAS TASTE NASTY!" Chiron exclaimed, seeming to have finally awoken from his trance. When he realized we were crowded around him, he looked at the ground. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence between us and Chiron, he finally spoke.

"So did you girls need something?" He asked.

"Um…Yes. We're here to pick up our camp schedules." Briana said.

"Ah yes, of course ladies! Here you are." He pulled 3 scrolls out of his pocket and handed one to each of us.

Darcy, Briana, and I opened the scrolls quickly, examining what we had to go to today and comparing schedules.

My schedule was:

_**8:00-9:00= Breakfast and Cabin Inspection**_

_**9:00-10:30= Ancient Greek**_

_**10:30-11:00= Lunch Preparation**_

_**11:00-12:00= Archery**_

_**12:00-12:30= Greek Mythology**_

_**12:30-13:30= Lunch**_

_**13:30-15:30= Weapon making**_

_**15:30-17:00= Letters home**_

_**17:00-18:00= Free Time**_

_**18:00-19:00= Dinner**_

_**19:00-21:00= Volleyball League**_

_**21:00-22:00= Campfire Singalong**_

And all of that was just for Mondays. I sighed. It turned out that we all had the same classes except for Lunch Preparation, Archery, and Volleyball League. I'm not even into volleyball- to be honest I'm rather bad at it…

Morgan looked over my shoulder; Until I felt her warm breath on my skin, I completely forgot she was even there with me! She smiled at me once she had finished reading.

"Same thing!" She grinned.

I smiled back at her. Darcy and Briana were still chatting away about their schedules, so Morgan and I decided to head for breakfast without them.

We sat at the Athena table: I had my back facing the Apollo table to try and avoid Daniel's gaze. I grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and chocolate milk for breakfast. Two of my favorite things- sugary cereal and chocolate!

Morgan reached over the table and pretended to be getting the salt when she whispered, "He's looking at you." I felt my shoulders tense up and I could feel his stare on my back. I was trying to decide if I should ignore him or if I should turn around and talk to him and pretend like last night never happened. Then again, I can't just ignore the cutest guy at camp! So I turned around to find Amy sitting next to Daniel. When she noticed me, she waved and gave me a huge smile. I smiled back and then looked at Daniel. His bright blue eyes were looking straight back at mine, and it reminded me of the first time we had ever really looked at each other. I gave him a warm smile and he returned it, seeming to be relieved that things weren't as awkward between us anymore. And I was very relieved myself!


End file.
